


A Night In January

by venamora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, REALLY short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venamora/pseuds/venamora
Summary: It's new year and everyone in the Akaashi Family went for a new year shrine visit. It's not a special shrine, just a familiar shrine in Tokyo. There, a young man on his early 20s standing, facing the shrine while his olive green eyes showing no emotions. He's the son of the Akaashi Family, Akaashi Keiji."Akaashi?" A familiar voice calls his name [.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Night In January

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i seriously don't know why did i wrote this, i'm just bored that's all. this is a short story which is really short and i'm not a professional writer or something so don't expect anything from me ;-;
> 
> please note that english is not my first language, i apologize if there's some grammar mistakes (my grammar is bad anyways) and this story contains manga spoiler(s) please read with cautions. thank you ><

It's new year and everyone in the Akaashi Family go for a new year shrine visit. It's not a special shrine, just a familiar shrine in Tokyo. There, a young man on his early 20s standing, facing the shrine while his olive green eyes showing no emotions. He's the son of the Akaashi Family, Akaashi Keiji. 

"Are you looking for something? Is there your friend that comes here, too?" His mother asks him.

"Uh.. no." answered Keiji. 

"How about Udai? He's coming, no?" She asks him again while rubbing her hands due to the extremely cold temperature. "Udai-san's still busy with his works." Keiji answers. 

His mother raises an eyebrow then says, "Heh, I wonder if you have a real friend," Keiji rolled his eyes a bit. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Maybe... high school friends?"

This time, his mother's question stopped him on his track. "I know you're close with your volleyball team back in high school." She continued.

"I'm not that close with them." Keiji began to walk again. "Oh yeah?? How about that owl?" His mother teased. "What owl?" Keiji stopped on his track again.

"Your popular upperclassman that looks like an owl. I heard he's on the national team this year too, why don't you visit him?" 

"Bokuto- _san_?" He asks. "Ah yes! That one, you both are close, aren't you?" At this point, her mother is not wrong. 

"No.. not really." answered Keiji after a short pause. He frowned and walks away from his family. No, he's not mad because her mother asks him about his senior back in high school.

He just don't want to remember a single thing about him and _their_ memories together. 

As he walks, he found a coffee shop and decided to buy a Brown Sugar Cappuccino. But he's not the type to sit alone inside a coffee shop, so he walks again and find himself going back to the shrine. But then he stopped when a familiar voice calls his name.

"Akaashi?" Keiji's eyes widened.

It's the same voice that could make Keiji shivers everytime the person calls his name. He doesn't turns around. He _doesn't_ want to. 

Footsteps can be heard from Keiji's back. "Ooh~ it's really you! Hey hey hey! How're ya doing?" The energetic person that called Keiji's name slowly comes to his sight. 

"Don't," The person stopped from approaching Keiji. "Don't come closer." Keiji hung his head low. He doesn't want to see the person's face. Keiji then began to walk. 

"O..okay! I'll just walk behind you then!" said the person who is a young man on his mid 20s. "Are you with your family, Akaashi?" Keiji nodded at the person's question. 

"Ugh, I wish I could go with my parents." The person suddenly being sad. "I feel sorry for you." Keiji said showing a little bit of concern. 

"It's all fine! I don't mind a bit." They both began to walk in silence. No one says a word, they both enjoying the scenery of two children chasing each other then got scolded by their parents.

Keiji and the person finally arrived at a park near the shrine. "We used to be like them don't we?" asks the person. "Like who?" Fixing his glasses, Keiji still doesn't want to look at the person.

"The children of course! I remember, back then you always chase me when I freaked out other teams." The young man happily said. But Keiji corrected him by saying, "I didn't chase you, I just did what I should do."

He gulped. "W-well, what's the difference anyway?" Keiji continues to drink his coffee while the familiar young man stands—humming random melodies. "You know, Akaashi?"

"What is it." Keiji replied with not even a millimeter of interest for the person's answer. "When you confessed your feelings to me," Keiji furrowed his eyebrows and began to drink his coffee a little bit aggressive. Curious and nervous at the same time. For God's sakes, he doesn't want to hear what that man's gonna say next.

"I actually think about it a lot, but I just can't get an answer. So I ignored it and thought that everything will be as usual for the both of us! But then I think about it again after I graduated," The person sighed. 

Keiji became more more nervous than he could imagine. "Akaashi," Keiji puts away his cup of coffee and fixes his glasses. "What is it."

"Look at me." The person told Keiji. Instead of doing what the person asked, Keiji says, "What is it? Just straight to the poi—" 

"I love you." 

As the person said that in the most straightforward way possible, Keiji had never felt so hurt like this. "W-what..?" Keiji can feel his breath stuck in his throat. "What do you mean?" 

"At that time, I realized that I've loved you since a long time ago. Uh, this is kinda...cheesy? Is that how you use the word?" The person asks in a confused tone. "Also, I think the feeling remains."

Finally Keiji turns to the person. Standing in front of him, Bokuto Kotaro, a man Keiji had loved since they first met. He just returns Keiji's feeling. It's been years since they've graduated, but his heartbeat is as the same as he first meet Kotaro. 

Keiji chuckles. "I've _loved_ you back then, too. But now I don't." Keiji fixes his glasses again. "Yep yep, I know. But I don't care, 'cause my feeling kinda remains." Kotaro shrugged. 

Keiji freezed and back to normal again in a mere second, trying to keep his calm demeanor. "A-ahem Bokuto- _san_ , aren't you getting married next month?" Kotaro nodded at his statement. "Yeah, I love my fiancee! She's so funny and kinda reminds me of Yukippe." 

Keiji passed a small smile. _It's great to find someone better than me for you_ , he thought. "That's great then." Kotaro grinned. "Thanks! I'll invite you so you can see her!" 

_I won't be able to see you with another person than me, Bokuto-_ san. "I will gladly come." Keiji smiled. 

"Oh! Welp, I guess I have to go now! See you again, Akaashi!" Kotaro bid Keiji goodbye then leaving him with his feelings. 

And that longing feeling remains, too.


End file.
